Mistake
by Cherry1315
Summary: Naruto's callous nature washed away as he leaned his head on Hinata's shoulder. When she didn't combust from nerves, she became jittery as the realisation hit her; she was almost free. "Why couldn't Sakura be like you?" He sighed out. Her heart stopped. NaruHina, NaruSaku.
1. Icy

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Naruto!_

_Summary: Already heartbroken while still sewing herself back together, she would have to push her feelings aside for that exact person who unintentionally ruptured her. For once, Hinata would pick up the pieces. NaruHina_

"Talking"_  
'Thoughts'_

* * *

**Mistake**

**Chapter One:** Icy

* * *

It had been a year or so since it happened. She was on the verge of tears when she heard it in passing whispers – it had spread like gasoline through the village. The anguish of those faint words scratched away at her very core.

However she did not cry; well not straight away at least. Instead her heart skipped a painful beat and soft white eyes shut closely together to keep the moister away from prying viewers.

It hurt so much that her stomach turned and her throat choked up to the point it was unbearable to breathe. But now, that wasn't the point when she saw him like this; this was much, much harder than seeing them together.

* * *

_A few days before._

He happily walked with a skip in his step to their special date – a _very_ special date to him. He kept fiddling with the velvety object in his pocket; almost biting his lip bashfully like a girl when his heart raced due to its proposition.

He laughed out loud from how he was acting; it was amazing that such a small thing could mean or do to someone. Shaggy, blond hair shaded his cobalt eyes when he stopped laughing like a giddy idiot and kept moving on with his pace gradually speeding up.

He ran a hand through his golden blond hair and took another calming breath before entering the restraint.

"Naruto," she said with her green eyes taking on a glassy glow from the candlelight. She gave him a hypnotising smile.

He boyishly grinned back while sitting down after giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

He quickly tucked some pink hair that came loose behind her ear, and then rested his hand on top of hers; which promptly lead them to lightly talk between each other as they waited for their ordered food.

**-x-x-x-**

Sakura was slightly confused when Naruto first asked her out on a date that wasn't celebrating anything particular – well nothing that she could think of anyway. But as she watched him order some appetisers she shrugged it off, thinking he just wanted to treat her out since he was away on such a long mission.

The night was light and airy with warmth around the two eating dinner. They occasionally laughed and swapped stories about what happened while Naruto was away.

"…And then he tried getting me with this huge attack that almost stunned me for a few seconds!" Naruto said loudly as he demonstrated the 'huge' blast with his arms flying out to the side of him, almost knocking over the glass bottle of wine that sat in a bucket of ice.

Sakura rolled her eyes with a smile as she shook her head. Some things just didn't change. Actually, since she thought about it, a lot of things hadn't changed. Naruto still acted like he was sixteen, maybe even thirteen instead of being nearly eighteen, Sasuke... Sasuke was still missing, and everyone else did what they usually did – train or go on missions.

But what could she say herself; she was just like them. She got missions whenever she wasn't helping at the hospital and did other things that usually came with her everyday life. But Sakura _did_change, and so did everyone else —except for Naruto it seemed— they matured. _A bit_.

As the night progressed, Naruto seemed to get more and more restless in his chair. Sakura eyed him with a slight frown on her face as he kept fiddling with something in his pocket. Her breath hitched every time he went for the _thing_.

He vaguely chuckled as he picked up the bottle of wine and offered it to her. Sakura nodded with a small smile while she pushed her glass slightly over to be filled.

Naruto's hands were shaking as the liquid escaped the flask. His nerves were going haywire since the dinner was almost at a close. He needed to snap out of it soon before he screwed up majorly.

They toasted with a clear chime of the glasses clicking together and took a body warming sip. Naruto looked at Sakura from the corner of his eye as he took another sip and watched as she relaxed more into the _mood_ that he was trying to portray – something casual.

He finally sighed to himself, deciding that he would never get anywhere if he kept things going at this rate. He coughed a little to clear his throat whilst also drawing her attention. He dared look into her eyes only for a second here and there.

"Sakura..." Naruto started off after a hum of hesitation. "I know we've only been dating for just over a year now... and I _love_ spending time with you when we're free; you're a beautiful person."

He gave a goofy smile at her confused expression; for some reason at the back of his mind, what he was saying almost sounded like he was breaking up with her using flattery.

"And," he continued as he placed a hand on hers, "well, you know how the life of a ninja is short lived and should be done to the fullest! I-I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you."

It wasn't the most romantic thing Naruto could have done nor said, actually it was quite clumsy yet cute, but he didn't think Sakura would need violins playing in the background or rose petals scattered across the floor. _He wasn't really into formalities._ He squeezed her hand as a hopeful smile came to his face.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed together. "Naruto... what are you trying to say?" She said, frowning more.

He laughed out of awkwardness. "What I'm trying to say is—" he got off his seat and kneeled on one knee while pulling out the object from his pocket "—Sakura, will you marry me?" He opened the velvety case with a snap as he did one of those smiles he habitually does with his eyes closed.

Her blood froze in her veins. She stared wide eyed at him. Her head started to lightly shake as she thought, _'No. No! This was not supposed to be happening!'_

Her green eyes rigidly looked into his when they opened. '_I, I don't love you... I never have and didn't think you did_.'

"Get up," she quietly snapped at him, ignoring his expression as she looked at their audience.

Naruto's chest felt like it was caving in. He tried loosening the collar of his shirt when he couldn't breathe even though he knew it wasn't the cause. A mortified expression came to his face as Sakura distanced herself from him – especially when her face lost its warmth.

* * *

_Back to present time._

Hinata's white eyes blinked when water dripped on one. She was close to being completely saturated; her darkened hair clumped and swayed with the pouring rain. She shakily watched as Naruto stared blankly over the village.

Uncertainty crept up her back when she started to move towards him. Sure, she and Naruto did become better friends, not so much as acquaintances anymore even with the crush she had, but was she really close enough with him to offer help – to offer a shoulder to lean on?

No, Hinata didn't think so. Nevertheless people _did_ say that she was abnormally kind _and shy_ for a Hyuga, so she didn't mind. Her head tilted down a little when pain started to swell. Maybe that was why no one from her family really cared... She caught her bottom lip with her teeth.

Hinata's eyes peeked up through her lashes as she watched him for just a bit more as she tried to gain her courage back. She could see his back quiver from how hard it was to breathe. She felt so... sickened by how Sakura took his love for granted.

She ran a hand softly through his dulled hair when her legs finally dragged her over. If she had done this when she was any younger, it was guaranteed for her to pass out. However, she still fainted sometimes nowadays; it was just a lot harder to do so.

His shoulders tensed before seeing her usual pants from the corner of his eye.

"N-Naruto..." Hinata softly said as she sat next to him in the rain. She dropped the suffix quite some time ago, especially since Sakura used it here and there when addressing him. She mused about reusing the old habit since it was always on the tip of her tongue but thought ill about it since it would probably bring more ache to what he was already feeling.

He softly hummed in automatic response without knowing.

So many questions were flowing through her mind that she dismissed since it was still too early to ask. Instead, Hinata went with something that was bluntly obvious to her that she could change. "How long have y-you been out here for?"

Naruto's hunched figure barely moved apart from the icy shivers creeping across his skin. He slowly lifted two fingers up for a delayed response. _Two days_... A frown tugged at her lips. She would have been here sooner if she heard.

She placed the inner side of her wrist on his forehead to check his temperature and frowned more when his skin was icy cold. When she noticed what she did she flinched away. Oh the irony of the situation; Naruto always used to do this to her when she was close to fainting...

_Those times were such distant memories that were so close to her heart._

Hinata could feel Naruto's stormy eyes finally on her, watching like a hawk. She inaudibly gulped and moved clumsily as she attempted to stand up in wet, clinging clothes.

She finally looked at him again. Those eyes... they were always so emotional, so passionate. Now they were dull, piercing. She crouched down, slung his lifeless arm around her shoulders and supported his weight as she slowly dragged him home.

**-x-x-x-**

Hinata started to worry when Naruto hadn't emerged from the bathroom in a while. She almost offered if he needed help when she heard fumbling amongst curses but fidgeted when her face warmed up from the idea of seeing him partly naked. She shook her head. _'That would be plain embarrassing.'_

She lifted the pot's lid and felt the steam escape onto her face before she quickly stirred the ramen. Faintly, she heard footsteps coming towards the door and placed the lid back on before grabbing the blanket she obtained from his small closet.

It all moved quite swiftly for the two. One minute Naruto was standing vacantly in the door way and the next he knew that he was wrapped in a blanket with Hinata rubbing his arms through the thick material as she led him to sit on the worn-in couch.

The still sopping wet kunoichi quickly left for the adjacent kitchen and shortly returned with a steaming bowl of chicken ramen. She gently and carefully placed it in Naruto's hands.

Naruto watched her eyes scan around the apartment as she shivered. His eyebrows started to knit together as she dismissed her own needs for his. He wanted to tell her she could use the bathroom to clean up and borrow some of his clothes if needed but his throat wouldn't work – it felt like it took too much effort to just breathe.

He took a shattering breath to at least attempt but she finally turned back to him. Her long, dark hair clung to her neck and face – it was such a striking contrast to her pale skin. She shyly smiled out of awkwardness.

"There's more ramen in the fridge if you're hungry later, and I'm really sorry but I have to leave now. Lady Tsunade requested me while I was making you dinner."

And that was all he saw of her after he heavily blinked.

**-x-x-x-**

Hinata's heart pounded as she ran around a corner, away from Naruto's apartment, and leaned against a wall; holding a hand to her heart, she slid down it. Long hair clung to her arms as the downpour pounded around her.

She pulled her knees to her chest, finally letting the tears escape.

* * *

_**AN:**__ 3rd person isn't really my forte, but that's why I'm here to practice. :)  
So, what do you think? Continue or put it in the scrapheap?_


	2. Fray

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!  
_

"Talking"_  
'Thoughts' _

* * *

**Mistake**

**Chapter Two:** Fray_  
_

* * *

A few weeks passed as Hinata slowly but surely took care of Naruto. It was hard trying to help someone with their personal problems, especially when they did not want it. That is why Hinata decided to do it in her own quiet way; to be there and care, but to keep out of their hair. It was simplistic; feed him, give him an ear or a shoulder if he ever needs one.

Although she was quite unsure as to how to give him proper comfort, she did know healing was a hard and long process; she knew it was worth it, even though it was taking far too long herself.

"Why are you here?" Naruto said as he watched her clean. She paused briefly with the chopsticks in her hands, then promptly ignored him. She collected the bowl.

Naruto's eyes hardened. "I don't want your pity."

She stilled just before him, and their eyes locked while she placed the dish in front of him.

Naruto watched Hinata stiffly walk to the front door; she did not turn around to look at him when she opened it, nor when she softly started to talk. "I don't—" she tucked some hair behind her ear "—I just don't want to see you like I was." And then she left with a silent—_deafening_—click.

The blond stared after her with a flabbergasted look on his face.

Naruto felt like shit for making Hinata upset – little own making her feel unwelcomed. He sat there, not even caring about his favourite food Hinata made for him as he let her words sink in. What did she mean like him – was she almost engaged once? He thought this over for a few minutes until he realised he really didn't know her, albeit being in the same class.

He felt worse when he finally took a bite of her food and hoped what he so ignorantly said did not peeve her too much. He became restless when she did not visit 'till a few days later.

* * *

Veins bulged as eyes steadily looked through everything. Biting her lip, she trembled in the thickening rain. "I-I can't see anything," Hinata said into the microphone. It was surprising that the little device was still working in such harsh conditions. Team Eight regrouped.

Kiba flicked his hair trying to get some sort of organisation. "Well I can't get anything; the trail's long gone now," he said in a rough tone. He flicked his hair again. "And this rain is pissing me off."

She almost gave him a sympathetic look, but disagreed due to the weather calming her bubbling nerves. Hinata was so unsure of this mission. It had been on such short noticed with only vague directions. How were they supposed to pick up leads with this rain, after a full day for the person to get a head start? Right now they were depending on Shino – her eyes only went so far.

"There are faint traces of charka, however they're scattered and hard to find and—"

"Think it's a trap?" Kiba said, cutting Shino off.

Shino gave him a hard look before nodding. "They seem to be heading in the same direction."

Kiba jumped onto the next tree. "What are we waiting for? There's nothing else to go off! Let's go," He said, jumping away at a rapid pace.

Shino watched him go and tersely said, "keep a look out," before disappearing himself. The last sounds of his bugs dispersing snapped Hinata into action as she quickly followed.

Their team dynamics was sometimes hard to understand. Most of the time Shino was the leader due to him becoming Jounin first, but other times it fluctuated between the males. Hinata didn't know if this was due to Kiba's striving want as alpha or because it just kept them as a team; to share roles, to be somewhat equal. It worked, if not most of the time...

It was twilight when Shino abruptly stopped while Hinata and Kiba did too. It was time to set up camp. The sleeping bag shuffled and scuffed against Hinata's skin as she shivered inside. The temperature was rapidly dropping and she wasn't sure if she wanted to be here any longer. It has been a few days since they started this mission and it was grinding on her nerves like her teammates.

She almost smiled when she saw Shino minutely turn his head. A very_, very_ good sign. "They are two miles ahead."

Kiba laughed throatily also very pleased. Hinata suspected he was getting the touch of the flue. "Thank freakin' god!" He almost brashly got up if it wasn't for Shino grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt.

"We're packing up and waiting—" he turned to Hinata before Kiba could object "—you're going in alone. Your flexibility is ideal."

She gave him a confused look before helping them clean up whilst trying to calm Kiba.

The frown tugged at her lips more as she peered down to the sleeping figure. His other partner was long gone – probably to get their other teammate before changing directions once again. She could see why Shino chose her. Invisible Charka strings were around the perimeter.

The boys watched as she jumped to the ground as quietly as she could. She stilled when her feet touched and allowed some time to pass before moving again. Breath hitched and deepened as she twisted in ways that surely were not possible. Hinata knew Kiba was cringing when she had to move in a way that would hurt.

But, this is why they chose these missions. They knew they weren't the strongest team—even though they were working on that—but they excelled in scout and stealth. Breathing stopped and lungs harshly constricted as she tilted slightly too far before placing a foot firmly on the ground. Sweat slid as she gained her bearings.

Chakra laced fingers quickly tapped the sleeping figures head, knocking him out, before Hinata grabbed the scroll with the Uchiha emblem on it and got the hell out of there. Quietly and affectively, the mission was a success.

A green scarf was wrapped around her neck and hair fluttered with the wind as she ambled the street merrily – this wasn't the sight Hinata thought she'd witness when Team Eight returned. The smile was coy and then stretched further when the shop keeper said something to her. Green eyes glittered when she waved him goodbye.

Hinata watched Sakura a bit longer before turning to leave – her team didn't need her anymore. It wasn't until a few blocks away from her living quarters when she was forced to stop once again to quickly swoop into the fray of angry bodies.

Dark hair harshly flicked into Hinata's face when she had to twist away from a kick, and she cringed when she landed too hard on her sore leg. Eyes activated and hands went into a blur as she disabled a small portion of the people.

"Naruto! Stop!"

Blue eyes widened for a fraction of a second when he heard her. They intensified and ignored her, getting more angry, he attacked blindly now. Tanned knuckles bled as he slogged the guy who was really pissing him off. Persistent ass.

Naruto's head hit the pavement with a loud, dull slap when a small body tackled him. The two scrambled to gain an upper hand. Limbs bound, Naruto looked up to the harsh face of Hinata Hyuga. Her cheek had a small bruise forming as her lips tinned while looking at him. The disappointment vividly shone within her features.

Slowly, as everyone who was still around backed away, Hinata withdrew her chakra from lacing Naruto. Her expression softened to the one he was familiar with, and Naruto wasn't so uncertain of the girl he knew back in the academy anymore.

After hours of Hinata healing Naruto at his apartment, she finally fell asleep due to chakra depletion. He frowned at her as he fingered some of his freshly healed wounds. Some were still to be done, but that didn't matter, he didn't feel them.

_"Are you ok? Do you— d-does that hurt?" Hinata finally said, and he knew there were unspoken statements and questions she wanted to make. It was so easy to see._

_"I'm not pissed! Shut—!" He growled without thinking and snapped off half way through. She kept quiet and he wanted to bash his head into the floor again. Idiot._

Naruto violently shook his head from the memory only hours ago, briefly looked back at her, then quickly jumped into the wet darkness.

After knocking on the door there was a loud crash and stomping. "What the hell is it? This better be important or I'll—" the door flung open with a fuming Hokage standing there. Tsunade's lips tightened when she saw his wounds. "What's it this time? You better not be here for me to get you out of trouble you insolent, little—"

"Sakura rejected me," Naruto harshly broke in. Her lips further pursed.

And so they talked, well Tsunade attempted to make him talk, while she healed. Her house was vast and extravagant – Naruto almost didn't like it if it wasn't for the somewhat homely feel.

Honey-brown eyes twitched from her voice sounding like a broken record. Wasn't it good enough that the storm was damping her mood? A high pitched whistle of wind coming through a small crack stretched the last of her nerves – those bustards hadn't fixed that yet? "Damnit Naruto! Why did you come here if you didn't want to talk about it?"

He carelessly flicked some mud off his hand. Eyes narrowed when it landed on the carpet. "I just wanted to have a connection—" he growled, fisting his hair, not getting the words right "—Family. I wanted to be with someone who... I considered family."

Her eyes softened.

* * *

It was early in the morning as Hinata waited outside. The wind nipped at her as she looked up to the clouded sky. She smiled from the pitter-pattering of rain and allowed her hand to grasp the droplets.

She turned back around when there was a soft click and bowed. Tsunade waved her off, lightly smirking from the silliness of it. It wasn't a proper meeting or anything. "How is he?" Hinata asked.

Tsunade looked at the petit girl. Her appearance was awfully crooked and messed up, showing that she was in a rush. Tsunade leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed and lowly chuckled. "I should be the one asking you that."

Hinata's face pinched in confusion; Tsunade rested a hand on her shoulder, gaining her attention and said in a much quieter, almost tender voice, "he was worried you wouldn't come back—" she waved her hand around "—something about being rude." She snorted and there was a brief pause as Hinata digested that.

"O-ok. I... don't understand," Hinata finally said with a small trace of bewilderment in there.

"Before your mission, which your team still has to give me a report on."

Ah, Hinata had forgotten how Naruto acted that day. Her mission lasted only a few days and with everything else going wrong in her life she hadn't taken much notice of his behaviour. She understood, Naruto was, and is, angry. It was one of the steps of healing.

Tsunade turned serious. "Also, you're clan wants to see you soon. Remember your options."

"Do you know when?" Hinata asked.

"No. To them soon can mean weeks away."

Wistfulness befell Hinata.

**-x-x-x-**

As all the rain drenched everything around her, she did not feel its cold wrath, only its cleansing aura. It had been hours since she left Tsunade's house knowing Naruto was in good hands. Right now all she wanted to do was wallow in her own memories.

It seemed like Hinata's life was a spiral of terrible events. Her mother died when she was only young (although Hinata could hardly remember her, it still left a scar to her being), which then lead to her father becoming stricter and her clan's expectations hammering heavier on her shoulders.

Then, even though it was childish for her to be jealous when it first happened, there was Naruto and Sakura. However she was happy for them when they were dating, it just hurt a hell of a lot. It didn't even seem like any time passed when she told him of her feelings when he started dating Sakura...

Gods, Hinata didn't want to think of the other things.

"Have you seen Hinata? We need her to sign the report." _'Darn these official things. Darn us not having an official group leader.'_

Shino shook his head. They were both worried about her.

They split up to look for her and sadly due to Kiba's recklessness, he had a few snares in his clothes. Don't mind the bleeding on the tip of his nose...

Kiba finally stumbled out of the lush foliage and stood there, staring at her. He liked it when Hinata was like this. He felt at peace like her. Sitting there, her soft eyes were looking up to the clouds, and he knew she was shivering, but he did not move—no, not yet—because he wanted her to savour this time she had without any worries. And so, he joined her peace, but from a distance. He shall be her rock if needed, even if she did not know.

* * *

_**AN:** Sorry, sorry! I haven't really been on here due to doing year 12. I have finally finished so I shall have time to update more regularly now! (I hope!) Sorry once again for my very late update! :(  
I hope you liked this chapter, though! :) And it would be wonderful if you reviewed because I'm not sure if my writing style has changed for the worst. :S_


	3. Façades

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!  
_

_AN: Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far. Seriously, I looked back at the comments and they made me write more to this story. I am forever grateful and I do hope you enjoy. Review please! :)  
_

"Talking"_  
'Thoughts'  
_

* * *

**Mistake**

**Chapter Three:** Façades

* * *

Smoke slowly wisped out of his mouth and encircled him. Lips, almost sensually, closed around the cigarette as he took another draw.

"Since when do you smoke?" Hinata asked. Rain trailed down her face as she eyed the white stick in Kiba's hand.

He faced her in shock. Hiding the cigarette behind his back, he unsuccessfully got rid of the evidence. It sizzled out in the puddle of mud next to his shoe. He laughed awkwardly and covered it.

"Six months I believe," Shino said, coming out of the misty rain, joining them under the tree's coverage.

Hinata gave Kiba a disapproving look before letting her training bag loudly clunk against the ground. She rummaged through it and dragged some heavy, unusual weapons out. "Please tell me next time," she said, getting in a ready stance before attacking her teammates.

* * *

Today Naruto was smiling. Hinata was so surprised that she completely stilled within his living room. This new... development made her stiff as she walked past him to enter the kitchen. In a sense, their dynamics were reversed as he followed. She set the groceries on the bench as he sat to watch her prepare his meal. She was thankful he heartily ate unlike when her life went down the drain.

It was unnerving having holes drilled into your back, especially when the results almost made you slice yourself. "Um...," she started. "D-do you want to help?"

Naruto cocked his head, which Hinata did not see as she refused to look at him, before a smile graced his face. "What do you want me to do?"

This time she did cut herself when she heard his joyful tone. Her head buzzed as she responded, "uh, well, can you finish cutting these vegetables?" Sucking her finger, she scurried away to prepare the rest of the meal.

Silence eloped them and thickened, which stayed that way until they finished eating. Naruto found Hinata fascinating – a fascinating distraction. She was an oddball who fiddled with things—for example, with the utmost attention she kept eyeing a crack in his wall he punched a few weeks ago when she wasn't there. He did not find her discreet at all when she started to bring things to fix his apartment.

There was no point in doing so.

The tapping of a messenger bird distracted Naruto from staring and retrieved it. Rolling the parchment between his hands, looking at who it was a dressed to, he handed it over to Hinata.

Ill at ease befell the space between the two. Shuffling his feet to stretch the distance, Naruto murmured, "I'll do the dishes while you look over that..."

As running water and the clang of cutlery developed into a mismatched rhythm, she made sure Naruto was solely preoccupied before she read the letter.

It was about her team's new mission with an additional line saying "remember about your clan." She didn't know how she could forget. She shook her head and went back to the important details, the mission.

Light darkened and she noticed the disjointed sounds behind her had stopped. Hinata broke away from the paper to look at Naruto who was trying to get a peep of it.

"So, what's it about?" He enquired once caught.

"Classified," she replied, stuffing it into her pocket.

Nervous about what he may have seen, Hinata's eyes diverted when she spoke. "I should probably buy the things I need for my mission later."

Again Naruto was about to ask what the mission was about, purely out of curiosity because he hadn't been on one for a while, but he closed his mouth due to the clipped tone she used. He frowned, nodded and quickly glanced around his apartment.

"Wait!" He said. She stopped heading for the door.

Turning his head this way and that, he zoned in on the bathroom, his fingers twitched in triumph.

"I need soap," he spluttered out. He cringed at the petty item.

"Ok," she slowly, confusedly, said. "Do you want me to get you some?"

"No!" He laughed uncomfortably at his loud response. "Don't have to go out of your way for that." He ignored his inept reasoning by grabbing his keys.

"If you want me to I can..."

"Alright! Let's go," he said flamboyantly, dragging her out by the arm.

"N-Naruto! You don't have to come if you don't want to—t-there's no need to rush."

He stopped in the middle of the street where people where scattering due to the rain and let go of her. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry."

She unfolded the umbrella, wordlessly accepting his apology by allowing him to step under the small coverage. Side by side, her height now noticeably shorter than his, the two huddled around the shopping district.

Mud squelched under their shoes and water streamed together to form glistening veins on the ground. Their tracks quickly filled to eventually wash away with the erratic weather. Naruto breathed sharply through his nose in agitation as Hinata eyed some herbs in a stall not too far away.

"So..."

Hinata jumped in surprise from Naruto's voice. It was such a surprise that she almost dropped the umbrella – she slightly stumbled on the slippery ground. He briefly looked at her in amusement.

"How long do you think the mission will take?"

She shrugged.

Naruto glanced at her. "Don't you ever speak?"

"I am right now," she said with an amusing twitch of the lips.

He gave Hinata a withering look, completely missing her humour.

Downtrodden, she chewed her lip in contemplation. "W-well, sometimes I suppose I don't see a reason in talking."

His expression turned incredulous. "How do you get to know someone then?" Then to make the situation worse Naruto added, "How the hell do you have friends?"

He winced at the flash of hurt that crossed her face before she sped up. He quickly followed. "Look, I didn't mean it like that, I'm sor—"

Gathering false courage, she cut him off. "I know although you tell everyone that you love every flavour, yet your favourite ramen is pork or chicken; that you stay up long hours at night when you're worried over something you said to someone carelessly, that is if you realised what you said was bad; and you like plants."

She paused, seeing him twitch for the third time today when certain females passed them. "You're nose," she faulted, wondering if she was jumping to conclusions, "twitches in disdain whenever you smell really flowery perfumes...

She allowed what she said to sink in. Softly, as she tugged at her clothes with her free hand, she concluded, "And to your final comment, I consider you a friend."

Hinata found her observations generic, nonetheless Naruto became rooted to the ground. Mouth opening and closing, trying to form some sort of coherent response that wouldn't make him look further stupid, everything Hinata said was forgotten when his head snapped in the direction of something pink.

White hot pain riddled him. The anguish, misery and desperation that were floating in bubbles burst over him. Throat burning on acids and tears prickling, Naruto didn't realise the repercussions of seeing her in real life. Trying to swallow it all down, for the onrush was a vile, sticky mess, he turned to Hinata.

"Let's spar," he growled out without meaning to because it was hard getting around all of the emotions with a lead tongue. He breathed heavily, trying to calm his erratic heart.

Hinata blinked from his ghostly complexion. She went to place a hand on his cheek in concern to check his temperature, but she noticed the source of his distress. She put away her umbrella, nodding. They quickly went to the closest training grounds.

After placing the bag of newly brought equipment for her mission down, she faced Naruto apprehensively; this would be the first time she fought against him – last time when she had to restrain him did not count.

Activating her bloodline limit and slowly lowering into her stance, Hinata didn't have to wait very long before Naruto struck. In more ways than one it scared her how much brute power he had, but the line was defined every time she got knocked down. Her team still had a long way to go.

_She_ had a very long way to go which was frightening.

She stayed on the defence since it was all that could be done and because she could not waist chakra due to her mission later. Body swivelling, dodging, blocking and hair plastering against her skin, she only got to be offense for short yet effective amounts of time.

It seemed like hours when Naruto got a little too close for comfort – a punch almost got Hinata that would have knocked her out. Wiping blood off her brow while eyeing the panting blond, she went to go into another stance so he could further blow off steam.

His fists clenched and he ran at her again; this time he was frantic. It was dizzying, all over the place sort of attack – she could block easily because there was no structure. He was looking through unseeing eyes as she held his hands to his sides as words spilled out of his mouth over and over again.

"Naruto."

The blue in his eyes became a little clearer as they looked into Hinata's. Her lips trembled and fingers tightened on his wrists subconsciously.

"What, what are you saying?"

Water dripped off his nose and landed on her foot.

"Why me?"

It was like poison when he said it; festering, dark and endless, he couldn't stop saying the words when they leaked back out. Hinata scrambled to hold him when he swivelled away for another attack.

Slender arms wrapped around his stomach, and then finally, he completely stilled. His body became vacant before he escaped the restriction to walk away regardless of Hinata coming or not.

Shortly after his abrupt mood she followed like usual. Confusion touched her face until he entered a building called_ The Border_. The smell of alcohol killed her senses.

Off to the darkest side of the bar, a figure was casually relaxing on a stool, swirling his concoction around. Naruto sauntered over and slapped the man on his back as a greeting.

"Two blonds fell down a hole. You know what one said to the other?"

"No," Naruto said apprehensively, touching his hair.

"It's awfully dark in here isn't it?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Is that it? That's not funny."

The person grinned sharply, adding, "Then other one said: I don't know, I can't see."

Naruto gave him a dark look and brushed him off by going back to his drink.

The mess of brown hair was unmistakeable as Hinata addressed the person since the two had paused in talking, "Kiba... you know we have a mission tonight, right?"

He glanced at the drink he was holding and smiled guiltily. "I'm just having one to relax me. It's going to be another cold one."

Sitting next to him, she fiddled with the strap of her bag and nodded half-heartedly, letting it go this time.

Whilst she ordered a non-alcoholic drink, Kiba laughed at something Naruto said, then added, "Nah man, what about this one? 'You know she's playing hard to get when you're chasing her down an alleyway'."

Flicking drops on the table top Naruto chuckled.

Well after Kiba left, Hinata watched as Naruto took drink after drink as time ticked on. Exhaling, she picked up her gear, slinging it over her shoulder, and pressed her hands on his back to stop him from dangerously swaying on the chair.

"Come on, it's time for you to go home."

He grumbled angrily but stayed placid as they stumbled out. She steadied him by holding his elbow.

"You know this doesn't help anyone," she said softly.

He snorted loudly and slurred, "I feel terrific! Best in a lo-o-ong time!"

He smiled brilliantly, but the edges around his mouth didn't tweak up the right way.

* * *

"Good, we're getting closer to the target," Kiba said.

Shino nodded, Hinata smiled and Akamaru barked in agreement as they all neared their home village.

"It was lucky we got that scroll from our last mission," Hinata added.

"Cheh," Kiba agreed. "I can't believe no one noticed sooner to call us in."

Team Eight entered the village.

"Do you think they've told Naruto tha—"

Hinata shook her head in negative at Kiba.

"But—"

"Kiba," Shino stated, his bugs started to get agitated. "It will fall into place in the end."

Kiba frowned at Shino's reaction and then sniffed the air, and swore.

Neji jumped down from a roof, tilted his head in greeting, then turned to Hinata.

"You have been called."

"B-but I need to get healed and hand this report to Tsunade," she replied fruitlessly.

He looked pointedly at her. Shoulders slumping, she handed over her findings to her teammates and followed Neji.

"Good luck! Smash those old ninnies dead!"

Even though it didn't suit the situation, Hinata still let out a small laugh at Kiba.

After many moments of eyes boring down on Hinata, she was allowed to sit out of her bow. "Have you learnt anything?" Her father inquired.

In the stiff room, Hinata looked around at the clan heads. "Yes, but there is still much to learn and teach Hanabi – I'll need more time... one more year for my impending arrangement, please." She bowed again, murmurs commenced.

Everyone quietened as one of the heads held up his hand, saying, "How do we know you aren't up to something?"

Her shoulders trembled and a stutter took hold. "H-how could I-I ever a-abandon my l-little sister?"

He eyed the shivering mess on the ground. "Pull yourself together, girl," he said distastefully. "You get half of that time."

She bowed lower. "I am f-forever grateful," she replied sincerely.

**-x-x-x-**

At the click of the door, Kurenai's brow furrowed as she took in the state of her ex student. Shoulders slack, fingers twitching and lips being bitten was Hinata standing in the room. "You saw your father didn't you? How'd it go?" Kurenai asked.

"I've been granted half a year."

Kurenai paused feeding Asuma Jr. "Well, that's still good. At least now it's not in the next few months."

Hinata smiled. "I'll be eighteen."

Both of the women shared a look before a frown over took the younger one.

"I'm worried I'll do something wrong and they will half it again," Hinata murmured.

Kurenai picked Asuma up and laid a comforting hand on Hinata's shoulder. "You'll do fine; I'll pass on the details. We believe in you." She rolled the thought around, and added, "But encase keep training."

A shaky upturn of Hinata's lips was her response before she retired for the night.

"How's Naruto?"

Hinata halted mid step. "He... It's hard to say."

Kurenai hummed, then said, "I'm really proud of you doing this for him, especially with what's happening in your life."

Hinata quietly said her gratitude and left.

Turning Asuma around, Kurenai nuzzled noses with the toddler. Giggling pierced the heavy air. "I wish everything was simple," she said to him.

Even though the little man didn't know the situation, small arms wrapped around her neck – a warm feeling overtook her.


	4. Disposition

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!  
_

_AN:_ _I don't have the drive like I used to so, sadly, I update sporadically. Sorry, I know it must be a pain in the ass. If it helps, I had to write some of chapter five (and six) so it isn't too mismatched... Gah, next chapter is going to be hard!_

_Also, to the few people who reviewed the last chapter, thank you! You kept me writing instead having an anxiety attack and jumping off a cliff, therefore taking me longer to update and, well, I'm just being melodramatic... xD  
Seriously though, thank you. :)  
_

"Talking"_  
'Thoughts'  
_

* * *

**Mistake**

**Chapter Four:** Disposition

* * *

Placing the apple Hinata gave to Naruto on the table, he sat back onto the couch to study her as she tidied his apartment from the few haphazard things. He felt like a fish out of water in his own surroundings.

"She..." He coughed from the rustiness of his voice. "Hated this place."

With subtle changes like Hinata's movements slowing and head further turned his way, he squinted, still unsure if she was listening. After all shinobi are masters of deception. Giving her the benefit of the doubt, he trudged on.

"It's too small, she would always say. What if I... Do you think that's what was wrong?" The pretence of happiness was gone; a hollow edge touched the walls of his words.

Hinata's hands clenched as she felt his sorrow like needles to her skin. This subject was always elusive when broached, and now for the first time truly mentioning Sakura, he was blaming himself. She had hoped when he opened up it would be gradual so she could feel her way through helping him, but she shouldn't have expected anything less.

"Naruto..." She looked around. "It's fine."

It was. It wasn't perfect or completely ghastly, but it was fine. You could live, survive in it and even love it with the correct attention. Maybe it wasn't big enough for two people—his wooden dining table she cleared was a cosy squeeze for two—however she didn't think that was the problem.

She quickly realised that cut the subject short. "What happened between— Do you want to—"

"I've seen you look at that crack and the peeling paint in the corner," he snapped harshly, cutting her off. His head tilted while his eyes stayed glued to her in a disturbing way. "Liars aren't friends."

As her breath shortened and sight blurred, her arms moved outwards, gesturing to their surroundings. "Is a relationship based on material things, a house?" Further distracting herself from her body's reactions, her white eyes with violet flecks in them brushed over his trinkets. "If push came to shove, moving would've been simple for you – Sakura would have stamped her foot down. Did she talk about living together?"

At Naruto's silence Hinata knew the answer. Her syllables softened, "A house does not make a home... and a home doesn't mean a person loves you."

She tried keeping a straight face at his obvious pain, but she crumbled. This step was one of the most agonising, she believed. You went over and over things you could never change, that is why she had to be brutally honest with him.

Ever so slowly, she sat next to him on the couch. His callous nature washed away as he leaned his head on her shoulder for another first. Her unspoken feelings from long ago defined this easily – there was nothing to define. He was an affectionate person who was a friend that needed help. She was jittery as the realisation hit her; she was almost free.

"Why couldn't Sakura be like you?" He sighed out.

Her thoughts were cut short as her heart briefly stopped. What was she to say? '_How come you don't see me then? I am right here!'_ or '_Because _I am_ me, she is not_!_' _However that was selfish to think. She was not that sort of person – she wanted Naruto to be happy regardless if it was to do with her or not (and not some odd combination of her and Sakura – they are two different people). Her head throbbed from the mixed lot of feelings.

"W-why do you say that," she said. Waiting with baited breath, she didn't know if it was a question or a statement.

He shrugged only one shoulder, however it still jostled her. "Dunno—" he mindlessly fiddled with her long hair "—You're patient even when I'm an ass."

It wasn't anything profound—she didn't expect it to be, no really, she didn't—so she relaxed. Hopes were wasted, especially with the position she was in outside this room. Much was still being written, both literal and figurative. Holding old hopes, however frayed they may be, was like capturing smoke.

So she breathed in something old and wished it to turn towards something new as they stayed this way for a long time whilst watching the first hint of sunlight scrape across the living room.

"D-d-do you w-want to tra-ain with m-my team to-oday?"

It was the worst jumbled mess she had done in a while. Interestingly enough, it made her realise how much she prolonged their—if not stilted—conversations.

He barley understood her, so it took a few moments longer than usual for any reaction. He stood, and since there was no resistance, he dragged her out of the apartment like he always did; Hinata was beginning to wonder if it was a form of abuse.

Blinding light forced Naruto to raise an arm for shade. He didn't know why he was urged out of bed for this – his eyes were being attacked. He wanted it to rain again or for him to crawl into a ditch. It had been weeks of displaced weather, and he liked it.

His nose crinkled as Hinata directed him to the left so they would avoid the hustle bustle of people. When they passed all the trees and arrived at a large clearing, Kiba was hitting a pole into the ground. It was a strange site indeed, especially since Shino was allowing Kiba to do so.

"Umm Kiba, do you need help?"

Kiba flung around, briefly greeted the two before ushering Hinata over. Setting her next to the other pole, he handed her some rope.

"Here, tie this to that." He pointed the pole and scurried off to where Shino was. "Sonofa—! Shino, where'd I put it?"

Naruto stood there oddly as Kiba zoomed around the place, trying to find whatever it was he lost. A loud bark made Kiba change direction and let out a loud whoop of joy, patting Akamaru in thanks. A small crease gathered in Hinata's brow as she watched her teammate drag a long strip of material over.

When whatever he was constructing started to take form of a hammock, Naruto finally said, "You know there's trees for that."

"Yeah but then there's no sun."

Naruto laughed. "What, want to tan like a girl?"

Kiba scoffed, tightening a knot. "I hope you know chicks dig tans."

"Still means tanning like a wittle girl." Naruto made a kissy face as he fluttered his eye lashes exaggeratedly.

"Shut it," Kiba bit out. "Just wait, they'll be crawling all over me while you stand there looking stupid," Then for good ol' times sake, he laughed like a manic.

"Ha, you wish with that ugly mug. They're probably blind and fell on you, hence the crawling."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Naruto!"

Kiba bared his teeth at Naruto and growled out, "About before, let me correct it. You always look stupid! I'm surprised you know the word hence."

Hinata covered her face with her hands and weakly pleaded, "Please stop! Both of you!"

Blue eyes focused on her as she peeked through her fingers from the silence. Seeing that Kiba was lightly swaying with the wind in his hammock as he scratched Akamaru's ear while Shino was inspecting a bug within the shade, she relaxed. This was her team's time after all.

Naruto tapped his thigh a few times. "So I take it your team has the day off?" Naruto finally spat out, unnerved with nothing happening.

The question was directed at Hinata since she was the closest who hadn't ruffled his feathers, but Kiba replied anyway. "Rodger."

Naruto twitched and then something Hinata very rarely got to see up close crossed his face. He turned to her when his features straightened out. "Just remembered, I need to buy something. You can come if you want since..." He thrust his thumb at Kiba. "This bustaaa—" he changed his wording but not the meaning when he, for once, saw her disappointed look "—since _he _is oh-so comfortable."

She nodded jerkily, joining him. All she wanted was a stress free day since it was warmer out. She supposed she shouldn't be too worried about the fighting; Kiba and Naruto were always at it when they were younger as well.

Kiba snorted as they left. "Hey Shino!" His teammate came over.

"You know, if you want me you should come get me instead of calling me like a common dog."

Akamaru barked in agreement, regardless of it being about his master.

"Traitor," Kiba sniffed at Akamaru and looked back at Shino. "_Anyway_, did you see that?"

"I believe you'll have to be more specific."

"Naruto was somewhat considerate of Hinata's feelings."

"Yes."

Kiba huffed. "Of course that's all you'd say." Kiba grumbled something under his breath. "Gah, I'm taking a nap."

* * *

Naruto's nose did not scrunch when they entered the shop. It made Hinata wonder if she jumped to conclusions with him disliking flowery perfumes, or if there was a strong difference in relation to having the real thing. No matter, she breathed deeply inside Ino's shop.

"My golly gosh, the man of the hour has left his rut!"

Naruto squinted at Ino's dig as he and Hinata turned to see her come out from behind a display. Regardless of Naruto seeing Ino this way a fair few times, the apron she wore was still quite unusual for him to comprehend since it gave her a mellow, down to earth look in comparison to what sprouted from her mouth.

"And hello to you too, Hinata!" Ino smiled brightly.

Naruto watched in fascination as she swooped in for a hug from Hinata. He wondered if Hinata was an awkward hugger (well, she _is_ awkward to be around) or if she gave one of those squishy full body hugs that warmed up your day (what? She's caring and nice, too!).

His face pinched. "Anyway, while you two do whatever girls do, I'll be at the supermarket... Bye!"

As he left, a very hushed "Did you get the special orders in?" from Hinata just reached his ears that made him wonder why she'd need to be secretive.

Ino blinked at Naruto's abrupt departure, shrugged, then turned all her attention to Hinata with an odd sparkle in her eye.

"Yes, here they are, however have you heard what they've been saying?"

Hinata frowned in confusion as she looked away from the flowers. "What— Who?"

"Them. Everyone." Ino waved her hands around. "The village!"

Hinata shook her head.

"Oh... well some are quite jealous by it might I add, but you're the rebound girl. You're not are you?" She eyed Hinata before prattling on without Hinata's response. "Who would have ever guessed Naruto would turn out so popular? You know, maybe I should have a go at him. They do say this is the time they're ripe for the picking." She gave an impish grin from her tacky joke.

"Ino!" Hinata chastised.

Ino pretended a gasp. "What? He'd forget his problems and we'd have a little fun!"

Hinata's lips thinned, Ino laughed. "Ok, ok, I'm kidding. Now back to what I was saying..."

The light blush on Hinata's cheeks receded as she counted to ten. "To your last comment on popularity, it tends to happen when one becomes a war hero. And no, you know I'm not that – we aren't dating. I'm helping him like a friend should; his team is so broken and they're the ones who usually help."

Ino nodded in defeat as she untied her apron. She was hoping to hear something interesting today. Regardless, she linked arms with Hinata. "Alright, since it's my lunch break and nothing interesting seems to be happening in your world with Naruto, and you've seen the flower arrangements, let's get a bite to eat."

Hinata fruitlessly tried finding Naruto after lunch. In a challenge to start off the trek, she concentrated on her other senses instead of the byakugan. Thus, it often led her to the busy parts of Konoha. Every time her hands closed in on each other in an old habit as she shrivelled under all the stares, disappointment overcame her. Because of Ino, she didn't know to thank or curse the warning of sorts.

"Gotcha!"

Hinata squeaked; firsthand experience with his touchy-feely nature was still to catch up with her as she flinched under Naruto's hands.

"Wow. You're really tense," he said. His thumbs slowly moved to knead the knots out of her shoulders, coming across an exceptionally tender one. "Gosh Hinata—" he sounded so much like the old Naruto that Hinata had to mentally shake herself to remember "—you need to relax."

Hinata's head tilted as she ignored the tingles traveling across her skin. "Isn't that what today is for?"

"If you say so," he said.

She could picture him grinning. Not the way he used to, but still grinning. She was entirely too grateful when he moved away so they could go back to her team.

"So, uh, how's Ino?"

At his stumble she held in a giggle; him being nervous around anyone was astounding.

"She's good—" Hinata's lips twitched "—she's boy obsessed."

Naruto laughed. "Hasn't changed then."

The conversation fell short. Naruto frantically searched for something else to talk about. "What you going to do today since your team's doing nothing?"

He saw her mouth twist in thought a few moments before she responded, "Probably train somewhere nearby."

A slight look of admiration crossed his face.

"Oh! I almost forgot," she said, surprising Naruto when she handed him the bag she was holding. "I-I got this. I mean, if y-you haven't eaten already, I got you this while with Ino..."

He looked inside and did a great show of smelling it in pleasure. "Smells amazing, thanks Hinata! Defiantly gonna eat it!"

This started a nice yet awkward conversation about food, particularly ramen, between them until they reached the clearing Kiba was at when Naruto evilly rubbed his hands together. He then put a finger to his lips in a shushing sign while he crept over. Using sunscreen, Naruto quickly drew something on Kiba's upper body who was 'stupidly asleep' as Naruto gleefully said.

Hinata really did hope Naruto ate what she bought.

* * *

Dirt puffed up every time Naruto stabbed a kunai into the earth next to him. Blowing away the particles, he continued swiping sweat away from his eyes from the vigorous workout. It felt like he'd been lying here for hours without cooling down as he ignored the food next to him regardless of his stomach's protest.

Making sure he wasn't nuts, he peeked through his fingers, checking where the sun sat, and swore when some of the dirt entered his eye. Stumbling to the lake, he tripped head first, luckily, into the water. Eye now clean while head and shoulders bitterly cold, he growled, walking over to pick up Hinata's food.

Naruto swung the bag over his shoulder and began looking for a spot to dump it.

"Where's Kiba's mutt when you want it?" He huffed under his breath.

It would be the perfect crime, Naruto believed; at least someone would eat it!

A loud splash was heard making Naruto stop in confusion, then a soft giggle emitted into the air. Going around a bend, Hinata was standing with water shimmering down her as she ran away from Akamaru, Kiba's mutt, who kept jumping in and out of the water near her. Goosebumps sprouted on Naruto's skin from the sight.

He coughed and she turned towards him still with her hands over her mouth in mirth. Sparkling eyes dropped and arms fell away to show her changing expression.

"You didn't e-eat any of the food I brought."

His unwitting smile eroded away. "Not hungry."

"You said that—" She stopped. "If I try to relax more as you asked, will you eat something?"

He didn't respond.

"What about Ichiraku? Please?" She begged weakly.

His stare lowered and he sighed at Hinata, who had such a disarming look he didn't know if the meddling she did in his life was beginning to be too much. He nodded without looking at her, already knowing her expression, as she took the bag of food he held and gave it to Akamaru. He had a love hate relationship with her helpful side.

Hinata stared with a quirk to her lips at Nartuo as he heartily ate. She remembered why her younger self was so undeniably fixated with him – he was alive; no matter how dark the times were he endured and used them as building blocks for his strength. It was quite easy falling for him, she realised, because it was safe, warm.

Being alive was so unrealistically unattainable in this world of death though, well, for her it is. That's why she built her own fortress, no matter how many cracks were still being filled.

Going back to her ramen, she for once felt the quiet between them at ease. No awkward conversation fills were wanted. Dishes clicking, fabric posters swishing and talking villagers took up the space instead. Come to think of it, since Hinata was actually listening, it sounded like there was a commotion outside that Naruto already noticed if it was any indication by his changing expression.

Naruto was smug, oddly enough, as he watched Kiba with no shirt on walk through the crowds towards him and Hinata. He admired the untanned marks that spelled out 'I'm with stupid' with an arrow pointing down to Kiba's pants to accompany the writing. It showed them that Kiba thought with the wrong part of his anatomy; Naruto'd like to see Kiba pull chicks now!

Naruto couldn't believe his luck that it worked with everything else not being so grand today. Swivelling around on the chair in Ichiraku, he folded his arms, winked at Hinata and waited. Now he just had to endure the repercussions.

"Hey, Naruto!" Kiba said as he got closer with a few scary-looking women following not far behind.

"What?" Naruto said, trying to not laugh.

"Thanks!"

Naruto opened and closed his mouth a few times. "What? Why!"

Kiba came inside and leaned against the bench near Naruto with a toothy smile. "For this."

Kiba then walked up to the women, nodded his head in greeting and used one of the most boring sayings, "Hey there good looking, how you doing?" And then of all things, he winked. Winked! And the women still responded with a giggle.

One of them even stepped up to Kiba and traced the arrow, saying it was cute how Kiba was being truthful.

As Kiba led the small group away, Naruto and Hinata sat in complete and utter silence. He twitched as the silence stretched to the length of one of Hinata's noodles, which weren't very long, if you could ever variate time like this, until Naruto exploded.

"What is wrong with people?"

"What isn't?"

Naruto blinked from Hinata's offhanded response while she blushed.

Now that was a surprise. He grinned.

* * *

_**AN:** I'm so sorry, I believe this chapter was excruciatingly boring! The next chapter will be quite... heavy if it's any consolation. :(_


	5. Decadence

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!__  
_Warning: Coarse language. (Rating changed because of this.)  


_AN: Finally! Another update! Best I could do right now - my grandpa passed away this morning... :'(  
A__ bit of warning, this chapter is going to be a bit, uh, intense? I hope it matches the rest of the story (and it doesn't ruin it for you) :S. Also, t_hank you Kataangforever2, chellythemadhatter and sassiwrites4u for reviewing the last chapter! :)  


* * *

**Mistake**

**Chapter Five:** Decadence_  
_

* * *

It was wet, dark and cold. Ominous shadows licked at streets while winds spat needles at people who dared to face the night. Unlike the others who ran for cover, Naruto walked slowly in comparison.

Taking the lit up district home, he came across a particularly lively place. As he got a closer look, his figure bathed in a warm glow from the building's light. With his blond hair plastered to his face and clothes sagging with water, he was a drowned rat compared to the people inside.

As he watched on, the hard line of his mouth began to lower into a frown. He wondered why he was out here miserable while they were inside having the time of their life – was he really that pathetic these days?

He tried smiling but it felt twisted, and saw his snarl in the windows reflection. Looking past that disgusting sight, his eyes locked onto a female. She was smiling with her pretty green eyes while her hand caressed the guy she talked to.

Naruto's lips pulled back and the hairs on the back of Sakura's neck prickled. She looked around before connecting with the intense stare. Her face dropped and quickly said goodbye to the man.

After grabbing her coat the winds still hit hard when she exited the building. She loved the fresh smell rain brought, but she hated everything else to do with it. She hated the coldness, especially when wet, and especially when it was cold and flu season – people were just stupid then. So when she finally came face to face with Naruto it was emphatically depressing.

"Naruto—"

"Did you even love me or were they lies when you said you did?" He asked.

There was a pause. "People fall in and out of love all the time, Naruto."

"That's not what I asked!" He snapped. "Was... was... Shit!" He roughly ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Was I there to pass time?"

She just stared at him.

"Fuck, they're pretty simple questions!" He noticed the tip of his nose was surely numb when he rubbed his face. "You're response is loud and clear like any other day though!" He walked away. "Fuck," he hissed in passing words.

Sakura bounced back and forth in uncertainty before chasing after him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to turn him around. "Godamnit wait! Look, I don't know!"

He flung around, knocking the limb away. "How could you not know?"

"Love's complicated, ok?"

Her green green eyes were swirling when their gaze connected before a twisted expression befell him. "Since when!" A ruthful smile touched him as he added, "For you maybe – still in love with the bastard? Perhaps I was practice for him, hum? I never thought you were such a—"

His head snapped back from the force of her punch. They stood like that for a while, with Sakura's arm outstretched and Naruto's head turned to the side. Her chest heaved and hair strung together from the wet while blood rushed to his injured cheek as they slowly retracted into normal positions, a bit calmer than previously.

"I think," her bow shaped lips quivered and Naruto determinedly kept his gaze on the upper part of her face as she spoke, "we jumped too quickly into this after everything that happened, especially with the war. I didn't get to learn who I was, what I wanted, what I ne—"

"Don't," he said; anger reached her irises from his interruption.

"Proposing was too soon," Sakura finally said.

"Doesn't mean we had to break up!"

She frowned. "We're too young for anything serious."

Naruto bristled at the professional tone she used for this answer. She said the same thing when finishing their relationship. It often rolled around his head, so he's had a lot of time to contemplate it.

"Liar," he jeered. "Our line of work makes us grow up quicker."

"No one from our generation has tied the knot," she pointed out, moving her wet, pink hair from her face. "Perhaps, if you hadn't made such a scene I wouldn't have freaked out."

"How do you _not _make a scene when proposing, Sakura?"

Her mouth opened in retort, but he held up his hand. "I don't want to hear it," he said calmer than he felt. "We both know you wouldn't have wanted it that way."

* * *

Naruto's eyes were like shards dancing in the bottom of a river as her fingers ran through his hair to untangle the knots. What he was like a few days ago was a distant memory. Hinata felt hopeless, she thought they were breaking ground, that he was coming to terms. It was a lie. Naruto was worse than she'd seen.

It was in whispers that she heard the reason why. There was a confrontation between him and Sakura. As of yet, Hinata did not know what was said, if it was entirely bad, however she knew it was far too soon for him to face Sakura, and this was the evidence.

She left his side to tidy the papers on his little coffee table in front of them. Stacking them into a neat pile, trying not to read them, her mouth opened and closed with what to say.

"Tea?" She asked, hoping to get a response. He hadn't reacted to anything she said yet.

"Coffee."

She smiled slightly, heading to the kitchen.

The kettle boiled and she asked how many sugars; once again hoping it wasn't pushing him too far with speaking. She honestly had no idea what to do. She needed help. Advice.

"Four," he croaked.

She nodded.

"This morning between shifts at the hospital, I helped an elderly woman find her granddaughter," Hinata said quietly while stirring the drink.

Once she realised she brought up something that would remind Naruto of Sakura, she tensed. She quickly turned to Naruto and saw him looking at her. Hinata's heart constricted for a few brief seconds before Naruto shifted his gaze.

His face pulled so brokenly until he hung his head in defeat. "How," he started out waveringly, "how, is that drink coming along?"

She took a quivering breath ahead of grabbing his coffee and her tea. "Here." Her hand shook as she placed it into his.

* * *

"Hinata!" Ino yelled, running to hug said person. Ino's blond hair flew everywhere by how quick she was to attack the shorter girl. "It's been forever! How have you been? What have you been up to?"

Hinata smelled the sweet fumes of Ino's family flower shop as she answered, "We saw each other the other day, but I've been fine. Helping Naruto and, well actually... that's why I'm here," she said bashfully.

Ino stuck her tongue out in irritation. "Right, to do with last night? How they fought in the middle of the street?" She tapped her chin in contemplation. "I kinda wish I was there to see it."

"Ino..."

The blond laughed cattily. "Alright, not kinda. It would have been great to see!"

Hinata sighed, shaking her head as she watched Ino punch her open palm in accentuation. "Why must all the good things happen when I'm not there! I was only a couple buildings away last night!"

She finally stopped to scratch the long scare on the side of her face from the war with a frown.

"You look fine," Hinata said sincerely. She was one of the people who knew Ino sometimes became self-conscious of her looks these days.

Ino smiled brightly and sat on the counter next to where Hinata was leaning against. "Sorry. I went on a bit there. What did you want to ask?

Hinata's gazed at the ceiling vacantly. "What do you do when someone is heartbroken?"

Ino sharply looked at Hinata.

Hinata did not remove her eyes from the chipped paint as she remembered back to when the war was practically in full swing. _That._ That was when Naruto and Sakura started. Little over a year ago. Hinata truly believed it was the best time it could have happened, she already had a distraction to concentrate on.

However there were times, often at night when she was off duty, when everything caught up and strangled her. Those were the times when surprisingly Ino found her, and with the last of her stashed away sweets, she would help with the slow process of healing.

Hinata didn't like remembering those dark hours at all. She looked out the window, finally realising the little furniture shop across the street wasn't rebuilt. It hit her once again how newly constructed the village really was.

"—ctially what I did, except more. Like, I don't know, talk, hire some movies and get oodles of chocolate and... this is sounding a bit girly for a guy isn't it?"

Hinata smiled tightly. "It's better than nothing."

Ino glared mockingly, saying, "Men! What to do with them!"

Hinata's vision clouded as feelings flooded her. "I don't know how to feel... I'm just so angry over Sakura and sorry for him and, and..." Hinata stopped and laughed hollowly. "I'm so silly."

Ino hugged her tightly. "No you're not. You're human no matter how much we believe otherwise," she said tentatively, rubbing Hinata's back soothingly. "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be a civilian, don't you?"

Hinata slightly nodded once; moments like these made Hinata believe Ino would be a great mother if she ever settled down. Ino soundlessly stepped away as she thought about what needed to be asked.

"You said you were almost over him. You're not falling again are you?" Ino inquired with a steely edge. "We were making such good progress! Maybe Naruto doesn't really need you anymore; you've done enough," she added worriedly.

"I don't think I am." Hinata bit her tongue. "He does need help."

Ino's light blue eyes bored into Hinata's. "You're too good for him."

Hinata disliked it when people said that. It made no sense.

"Just remember, he isn't your problem," Ino quickly repeated before changing the subject to safer ground.

* * *

The couch squealed under Naruto's weight as Sakura ventured into his kitchen to have a drink after another gruelling day at the hospital.

"Damn wet weather," Sakura grumbled to herself, then said in a much louder voice, "I swear, some people just have no respect these days—dammit Naruto, you left the ham out _again_—" he cringed but she huffed, going on "—there was this kid who had the audacity to kick me in the shins when I prescribed some medicine for the cold he was getting."

Naruto's eyebrows rose at that. "What did the parents do?"

"That's another problem! _Nothing_. I was this close to saying that they were all due for their yearly shots if it wasn't for a nurse popping in for a question."

Naruto laughed shakily, imagining Sakura grinning evilly with a handful of syringes in front of the poor family. He knew how painful it was to be on her bad side.

Flicking out of the memory, Naruto's warn-in couch had seen many a days in its life, both good and bad, as it groaned under Hinata's weight. Hinata placed the junk food (plus ramen) and movies on the coffee table in front of her and Naruto.

"Um," she hesitated. "I got some movies, like action, comedy and horror... Anything you want to watch?"

He didn't stop looking into space.

"Was the old lady thankful?"

Her face pulled confusedly.

"At the hospital?"

"Oh yes, very," she said.

She tried getting him to say what was on his mind, but she couldn't. So she started bringing up noncommittal things. Most he had no reaction to until she finally commented about the weather.

"It's pouring buckets out there."

It was slow, and she was about to change the topic again, but Naruto finally replied. "Is it?"

This is where Naruto told Hinata a little bit of his relationship with Sakura. It was small and minuscule, but it was something. If Naruto hadn't already been reminiscing he probably wouldn't have shared. There were just things Hinata said that reminded him of Sakura today. He couldn't handle it.

Actually, he really couldn't handle anything anymore. He felt so bloody alone when he shouldn't. He had great friends – one that was following him right now actually! And people loved him! Konoha was practically at peace, and he was so close to becoming the next Hokage!

Nevertheless, Naruto found himself at '_The Border'_ once again.

Hinata did not understand how she has been around him for weeks without being suffocated, little own not fainting. What confused her most was how she was reprimanding his actions.

"This isn't healthy."

"Yes it is," he almost hissed.

Her voice dropped, "You're drinking away your troubles."

"No, I'm not. I don't have any." Just to show he wasn't lying, he grinned a little too largely, a little too happily.

She fisted her pants and he flung his arms up. "I said I'm fine!" The glass clunked loudly on the table in his frustration. Ordering another drink, he ignored her and her sad expression as she kept watch over him. Well, that is until he forgot.

"Who needs Sakura? Not me-e!" He leaned over to Hinata tipsily. "Did you know why, Hin-ta—?"

He pouted when he realised he said her name wrong and tried fixing it. "Hina-at? Hin-n... Hina!" He nodded, deciding that was the best way to say it tonight.

She opened her mouth to say something when he continued.

"Anywho-o-o! Do ya, do ya? It's because I'm a fish!" His face pinched. "No, no. That's not right. Ah! There are plenty of fish in the tank! Or was it sea? Anyway, there are lots of other girls!"

Hinata's mouth turned upwards lopsidedly. "Yes, there are."

It was surprising how agreeing hardly hurt. Maybe being around him was neutralising the last of her emotions. Maybe.

With Naruto's arm slung around her shoulders, Hinata gazed out from under the awning in discourage. Large droplets kept racing to the grown from the dark sky and didn't seem to be lessening anytime soon. Putting one foot in front of the other, she started the long trek to Naruto's.

She noticed Naruto didn't realise he was getting wet when the first lot of rain latched onto their hair. All he did was hiccup and laugh in drunken amusement while attempting to skip. Multiple times his odd moving almost made them fall into a puddle. Setting her face in determination, she held onto him a little tighter when he slipped for the third time.

"Did you know when I was young and thought no one was looking, I loved jumping in the puddles?" She asked, hoping her voice distracted him from his current aim – to do exactly what she said.

"'eally? 'hat's awe'ome! Sa-a-ame!" He said in a drunken, unintelligent slur.

It stopped him from his mission as he focused on her. Her heart hammered irregularly as she tried keeping his attention.

"Yep—" she stretched her mind back to long ago "—There was this one time where I was dressed in the finest kimono, I saw such a large puddle while waiting for an important party and I thought that if I bunched the material up as high as it could go, that it wouldn't get wet."

"A-and? Wah 'appened?"

She smiled wistfully as she looked at him. Being this close, she could see little pockets of water gather on his eyelashes. "I fell."

He grinned, poking her nose. "Bet you-u dad didn't li-ike 'hat!"

She laughed. "Defiantly not."

She sadly found talking to him when he was intoxicated was much easier. She didn't have to think about every insignificant thing until it was reworded and washed bare because he wouldn't remember. Sometimes she was like this with him though, but a lot of the time what she wanted to say was changed half way through. Her mind loved repressing her.

It was hard to see trough the deluge. Only a few meters ahead of them was visible, making the walk slower than necessary. When they finally entered Naruto's apartment, Hinata realised Naruto was beginning to get some sense back if it was any indication by his sentences improving. She quickly got them towels.

Naruto's fog riddled brain observed Hinata as she towel dried her hair and clothes. He knew he looked stupid just standing there with a towel in his hand, but he couldn't stop himself. He couldn't move. When she peeped out from under the fluffy material, Naruto's breath caught in an odd way as he realised something.

He may not like her enough to have a relationship (who needed relationships these days!), but she was soft, she was warm, she was... helpful. She always did, it was in her nature. She could help him...

It was something so despicable it wouldn't have even entered his mind if sober, and if it ever had, he'd scold himself harshly before running to Ero-sennin's grave to yell profanities until his throat became raw.

A soft smile reached her eyes as she closed the distance and grabbed his towel. He couldn't understand what she was saying, but every accidental brush she did turned his head backwards as his thoughts from earlier tonight clouded his judgment.

He caught her hands from drying his hair.

A small crease gathered in her brow that he didn't notice. "N-naruto?"

His head tilted in such a way as he said, "I see the stutter is back."

He looked at her so intently that her nerves got increasingly worse when she tried formulating excuses.

"Let's see if I can stop that."

And before she could get around what he meant, before she could stop him, he kissed her. Her mind blanked out as the pressure on her mouth increased, drawing her back.

Because, he realised, she was another fish in the sea.

"Tell me you don't want this and I'll stop," he whispered hotly against her lips.

"You d-don't want this," she breathed out, pushing him away. Water dripped off his hair and onto her cheek.

"Yes I do," Naruto growled before frantically kissing her collarbone as they fell to the ground.

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut as his kisses burned. Any process of thought that wasn't instinctual fogged over and further into the recesses of her mind she went when hands trailed lower. Breath quickened, softness possessed her lips and a slither of awareness unsighted her.

Blindly, she swiped a chakra laded fist. In a hurtful gasp the breath was knocked out of her. She slowly turn her head to the side, scared at what she may see, and saw Naruto's head dangling awkwardly over her shoulder. The only thing that kept her grounded was his hot, steady—_alive_—breathing against her neck.

As her back seeped up the coldness from the floor and breathing became painfully hard once more, she slowly and carefully rolled him off. While their position was side by side, her there with a treacherous heart and sightlessly looking up, Hinata was left with his heavy warmth slowly passing.

She felt stark.

**-x-x-x-**

Early the next day Naruto snapped awake swearing loudly with the images bright behind his eyelids.


End file.
